Spike The Spiky Echidna
by AmyBella
Summary: Here's Spike as you've never seen him before - as an echidna! Join him on his adventures as he meets new people and makes horrible, horrible enemies. A parody of a parody, we introduce you to Spike the Spiky Echidna!
1. Of Spikes and Echidnas

**Spike the Spiky Echidna**

_Okay... if you are one of the chosen three who is reading this... don't kill us. (especially not Amyranth since you need me in your OM team)_

And don't kill me, StarBella, it was Amyranth's idea I tell you! Not mine! Don't kill me (StarBella is dragged off by Amyranth)

_Yeah it was my idea. It just popped in my head when I was practising piano. And when I told StarBella, she was practically jumping coz she loved the idea!!!_

_Okay... all you other readers who are slowly edging away from the computer screen (courtesy of electric pancake)... don't mind me._

_This story is a parody. (u-duh!!!) But its not just any parody... it's a parody of a parody..._

Amyranth, how many times must we go over this, do NOT confuse the readers!

_Okay...fine then. Let me explain. The wonderful chosen three are writing a story called Buffy the Pony... and me and StarBella decided to write a parody on their parody. I suggest you go read Buffy the Pony first. But if you can't be stuffed... then it doesn't really matter. _

Yes it does...actually it doesn't, well just read this and laugh, cry and it will change your life. Also review.

_However, what does matter is that you go read "Harry Potter and the Crossover Deluxe" by Amybella. Basically... name says all. Everything crossed over with everything. Very funny and random... _

_Also... check out my story, "Choices Forseen" under "Amyranth" and StarBella's "Undying Blood". _

_Now onto the story. _

Wait no. The disclaimer.

Disclaimer: We respect that we don't own these characters and are owned by the person who writes Buffy. We also acknowledge the Chosen Three, who wrote the original parody which this parody is based on. However... we own this story and please don't copy unless you want to make a mega chain of parodies and write a parody of this parody of a parody. Am I confusing anyone yet?

Yes, me. Let's just let the readers/reviewers do their job, reading/reviewing.

_I want the last say!!!!!_

**Spike the Spiky Echidna**

**Chapter 1- Of Spikes and Echidnas**

Spike was an echidna. An echidna he was. He was a spiky echidna. A spiky echidna was he. Echidnas had spikes. Spikes had the echidna. Spikes also had spikes. Spike was a spiky echidna. A spiky echidna was he.

Spike liked his spiky spikes. His spiky spikes liked Spike as well.

Spike walked down a well. Well actually, he fell down the well. Spike cried, "Oh no. Who will get me out of this predicament?"

What's predicament? That's a big word.

Spike was proud. Proud was Spike. He used a big word. A big word he used. Used a big word did he.

To be continued...

A/N: Now go and review.

Yes... review.


	2. How Many Spikes On an Echidna?

_Hey look... we're back. Back we are. Are we back?_

Oh no! The annoying-short-sentence virus has got Amyranth! Run for your lives!

_Run for your lives. Lives for you run. For your run lives. _

Oh poor, poor Amyranth, beloved writer and friend (and enemy) of many. We will miss you.

_Miss you we will. Will miss you we. You miss will we? _

(StarBella locks up Amyranth in that dark and crampy box, again)

_(For reference, read "Harry Potter and the Crossover Deluxe")_

_Anyway... I think we should get on with it or otherwise our author's notes will once again be longer than our actual story. _

**Chapter 2 – How Many Spikes On an Echidna?**

Spike was bored. Bored was Spike. Was Spike bored? Was bored Spike? (That's the only combos available).

Spike realized he was bored.

"I'm bored," said Spike suddenly and unexpectedly. He decided to count his spikes, because he was bored.

"I think I'll count my spikes," said Spike suddenly and unexpectedly.

Spike counted his spikes. Counted his spikes did Spike. His spikes counted Spike. Spike got afraid that his spikes were counting him.

"Stop counting me!" shouted Spike suddenly and unexpectedly.

And the spikes stopped counting him, ashamed.

Spike realised he lost count. Lost count did Spike. Count lost Spike did.

"I have lost count," said Spike suddenly and unexpectedly.

He went back to the beginning again and started counting.

Spike found he couldn't count the spikes he couldn't see. Spike asked Anya the Gnome to help him.

Anya helped Spike count his spikes. Spike was helped by Anya. Helped by Anya was Spike. Spike and Anya counted spikes.

Spike was happy. Happy was Spike. Was Spike happy?

To be continued...

A/N: Review!!!


End file.
